nitro_type_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Vielle Fan Club
Vielle Fan Club, or VFC, was the second team created by Tʏʀᴀɴᴛ on May 5th, 2018 during Season 13. The team, while cosmetic at first had the community backing of the Discord community and was supported by aggressive recruiting measures by Tyrant which would snowball the team's presence to top 25 - days after it was formed, would later go on to intensely compete in Season 14 before its eventual forced take-down by Nitro Type itself. It has remained a strong presence in shaping perspectives of Nitro Type's integrity in Teams and Seasons as a whole, surpassing the debate and recognition even more than Seasons 1 did, however with universal demonstrations. Chronology The team was formed by Tyrant, and had chosen to name it Vielle Fan Club on May 5th, 2018. While the team's purpose for formation was unknown it had caught on with a NT Discord announcement and later Tyrant pushed for a calculated initiative with the aim of the team taking top 10, a move that was seen as being unanimously impossible in the given 3 to 4 day time-frame. As the team decided to go for top 10 late into a two week season it resulted in a 4 day rush that eventually saw the team take 10th place strongly backed by Vielle's 240,000 point 1.5 day Session Vielle (account was given away to Atomic in a giveaway). The team was set for top 3 in Season 14 (having consistently maintaining #3 in the last days of Season 13), and their top 3 position was made more probable with Wildflower joining two days before the season. This combined alongside VFC winning the Season 13 Highlight that team VFC qualified for by clutching the #10 spot by 37,584 points was done contrary to what was once a 200,000+ point deficit days prior. VFC was aided by Tesla joining the day after Season 13 where she gained news traction with the popular motto: @Viva La Revolution! The team's commanding tone on the leaderboards and news had set the stage for what was the most divisively anticipated season since Season 1 (in which the season and the result was mired in intense controversy) further backed by news strife and frequently combative tones re-igniting a conversation over the legitimacy of Seasons 1. With the beginning of Season 14, VFC had opened up a nailbiter lead being the first team to reach 200 races having done so in 27 minutes into the beginning of the season. The team was neck and neck against SSH with a small lead until on May 24th, 2018 at 6:03 PM Eastern Standard Time that the team was forcefully removed at the behest of Corndog. Following the removal, Nitro Type had banned #1 Hall of Fame speed player, 999x, for "cheating" as a result of a crackdown on mentions of Vielle. This resulted in a strangulation of the Nitro Type News where multiple people's posts were assimilated and purged resulting in draconian news-bans and outcry from SSH, ESCL, and various people. SSH had recognized the results of these, widely seen as unjust actions, by commemorating VFC with "Remember VFCS14" however having had to change it to "Remember S14" under speculation of serious actions had the team kept VFC in their name (following NT's extensively drastic censorship measures that were rolled out across the site). Had the season continued on, VFC would've been on track for a competitive season against SSH. These results to re-band were further more stymied by intensive lack of communication and a full on tactical crackdown against dissemination and opposition by Nitro Type's News. All leaders of the team have since pledged never to join a team in remembrance of Nitro Type's actions, however they ended up eventually joining other teams regardless. Membership Its officers had included: ㄒ乇丂ㄥ卂, [SWS1 Ƥrimal], Gravel⠀Deposits, SectWonSeason1, and ᗩTOᗰIᑕ. Gallery Ppppppppoints.PNG|Seasons 14 - 24 hours after it had begun. Sssh.PNG|SSH a day after VFC's forced decommission. Jvjvav.PNG|"The admins can't stop justice." - Calebkaleb Tesvlavf.png|27 Minutes in Season 14, VFC was the first to reach 200 races. Adniun.png|Corndog's comment explaining the reasoning for removing VFC. Trivia * The team consistently ranked at 100 wpm (excluding Wildflower) during the Season making it one of the only competitive seasons teams to ever have a weighted team average of 100 wpm. * This was the second time that NT admins have openly manipulated the results of a season. * VFC was disbanded by Corndog on May 24, 2018 on the premise of using Vielle's username in the team tag. Vielle was a banned user who the admins have a grudge against. * It was the only team ever to be forcefully disbanded while in first place for a season. * After being disbanded, the team never got an interview for the season highlight, which seemed to stop after the disbandment of this team. * The team was created on Tyrant's birthday, May 5th.